Mario Kart 9 for Nintendo Switch
Mario Kart 9 is the fourteenth game of the Mario Kart series. The game will be released in winter of 2018. There is also a third level of drifting that was present in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Anti-Gravity and Underwater racing and Gliding returns to the game, along with returning characters and new ones. Smart Steering also comes to the game. The game comes with 48 courses (16 nitro, 16 retro, and 16 DLC). It will also have 16 battle courses (4 nitro, 4 retro, and 8 DLC). There will be 2 DLC packs, Pokemon x Mario Kart 9 and F-Zero x Mario Kart 9. each Pack comes with 8 courses, 4 karts, 4 battle stages, and 3 characters. Characters There are a total of 36 characters that will be present in the game (6 of them are DLC). There will be 12 characters from the start. All the other characters will be unlockable. The game comes with 8 different colors of Yoshi right from the start. Default Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters Courses There are a total of 48 courses in all with 16 of them being DLC. There are courses based off of Pokemon, F-Zero, Excitebike, and Sonic. Nitro Courses Retro Courses DLC Courses Battle Mode The battle mode for Mario Kart 9 will have 16 battle courses. (4 nitro, 4 retro, and 8 DLC). List of Battle Modes Balloon Battle:' ''Balloon Battle has been present in every Mario Kart game ever. Players start out with 5 balloons, just like in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. When a player loses all of its balloons, their score will be cut in half. '''Coin Runners: Coin Runners was present in Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players have to collect as many coins they can. If a player gets hit with an item, then they will lose 3 coins. Shine Theif: ''Shine Theif was present in Mario Kart Double Dash! and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players must get a Shine Sprite for a full 20 seconds. The round is over when a player holds on to the Shine Sprite for 20 seconds. ''Shine Runners: ''Shine Runners was present in Mario Kart DS. Similar to Coin Runners and Shine Theif, players must collect as many Shine Sprites as they can. ''Bob-omb Blast: ''Bob-omb Blast was present in Mario Kart Double Dash! and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Instead of collecting up to 10 Bob-omb's in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, players can now collect as many Bob-omb's as they can. Players start out with 5 balloons, just like in Balloon Battle. If a player is invovled in a bob-omb explosion, then they lose a balloon. Just like balloon battle, the players score gets cut in half when they lose all of their balloons. ''Renegade Roundup: Renegade Roundup was present in Mario Kart 8 Delxue. In this mode, they're two teams, the renegades and the cops. The cops get potted pirahna plants while the renegades have to avoid the cops. The round is over when all renegades are caught. ''Capture The Flag (NEW): ''Capture the Flag is a new battle mode debuting in Mario Kart 9. There is one flag. There are two 2 teams, and each team has half of the battle course all to themselves.The round is over when one team captures the flag from the other team. ''Need For Speed (NEW): ''Need For Speed is a new battle mode debuting in Mario Kart 9. In this mode, players must use mushrooms to get other players out. Just like Balloon Battle and Bob-omb Blast, players have 5 balloons. If a players hits a player while using a speed boost, they lose a point, and they get their score cut in half when the player loses all of their balloons. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games